


뱀파이어도 목욕을 한다

by arrny



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, 루이레스타, 뱀파이어 연대기 - 육체도둑 이야기, 뱀파이어와의 인터뷰
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 뱀파이어도 목욕을 한다.그리고 레스타는 그 중에서도 '몸을 씻는다'는 사실을 퍽 즐기는 뱀파이어였다.





	뱀파이어도 목욕을 한다

**Author's Note:**

> 육체도둑 이야기 끝나고 프렌치 쿼터에서 동거할 때 시점. 수위물입니다.  
> 원래는 루이 시점도 쓸 계획이었는데, 그냥 레스타 시점까지만 쓰고 말았네요... ㅎㅎ

뱀파이어도 목욕을 한다. 뭐, 당연한 이야기지만 대리석 같이 희고 단단한 피부 때문인지 인간들은 우리 종족과 ‘목욕’이란 개념을 잘 연관시키지 못하는 것 같다. 아무리 강한 뱀파이어라도 바람이 머리카락을 헤집고 이슬이 온몸을 적시는 것을 막을 수는 없다. 물론 인간들만큼 쉽게 더러워지는 것은 아니다. 그래서 그들만큼 자주 씻지는 않는다. 하지만 나, 레스타는 ‘몸을 씻는다’는 사실 자체를 퍽 즐기는 편이었다. 뉴올리언스의 프렌치 쿼터에 있는 우리의 옛 집을 복원하며 전보다 더 크고 아름다운 욕실을 만든 것도 그래서였다. 

 

촉촉한 가을비가 온 거리를 적신 날이었다. 오랫동안 점찍어둔 인간을 사냥했지만 생각했던 것만큼 기분이 좋지는 않았다. 온 몸을 시나브로 적신 보슬비 때문이었다. 하필 좋아하는 벨벳 코트를 입고 나간 날이었는데 푹 젖어 세탁소에 맡겨야 할 것 같았다. 웃기는 일이 아닌가. 나처럼 강하고 아름다운 어둠의 존재도 드라이클리닝 따위에서 인간의 도움을 받아야 한다니. 어쩌면 그냥 버리고 새로 사는 것이 덜 귀찮을 지도 몰랐다. 그러나 그러기에 나는 오랫동안 곁에 있었던 것들에 대해서 꽤나 애착을 갖고 있는 편이었다. 

 

성가신 그 일련의 일들을 떠올리며 창문을 통해 집으로 들어갔다. 나의 루이스는 내가 나갔을 때와 같은 자리에서, 같은 자세로 책을 읽고 있었다. 조금도 흐트러지지 않은 아름다운 그의 모습과 집중력에 새삼 감탄했다. 나로서는 이해할 수 없는 지나친 얌전함이었다. 그런 점 때문에 그를 사랑했지만. 

 

코트를 벗어 의자에 걸쳐 놓으며 그에게 다가갔다. 그가 힐끗 눈을 들어 올려 보았다. 그리고는 감정 없는 눈으로 나를 훑었다. 

 

“물에 빠진 생쥐 꼴이군.”

 

“안 그래도 씻으려던 참 이었어.”

 

나는 즉답했다. 옷에 빗물이 스며들어 찝찝했다. 당장이라도 이 축축함에서 벗어나고 싶어 그 자리에서 셔츠 단추를 풀어 내렸다. 루이스는 여전히 책에서 시선을 뗀 채 이쪽을 보고 있었다. 문득 그의 짧은 머리카락이 눈에 띄었다. 나가지도 않으면서 그는 매일 같이 머리카락을 잘랐다. 나는 긴 머리카락이 오히려 더 맵시 있어 보인다고 생각했지만 그야 항상 눈에 띄지 않는, 구닥다리 같은 차림을 좋아하지 않나. 그래서 가끔 아쉬웠다. 그의 긴 브루넷이 부드럽게 바람에 흐트러지는 모습을 좋아했기 때문이다. 머리칼이 아름다운 얼굴 옆에 늘어져 있는 모습도. 그리고 물에 잠겨 우아하게 하늘거리는 모습도… 아, 나는 정말 그 광경을 좋아했다. 뱀파이어 특유의 풍성한 머릿결이 물에 잠겨 흔들리는 모습 말이다. 그러고 보니 꽤 오래 전 일이군, 거기까지 생각이 미친 나는 고개를 들어 루이스와 마주했다. 그리고는 물었다.

 

“같이 씻을래, 루이?”

 

 

우리 집의 욕실은 하나부터 열까지 내 취향으로 꾸며져 있었다. 사실 이 집 전체가 그러했다. 까다로운 요구를 충실히 이행해준 건축가 덕이었다. 그 중에서도 나는 이 공간을 특별히 좋아했다. 욕실의 벽과 바닥을 덮은 오묘한 푸른빛의 타일부터, 그 둥글고 각진 타일들의 한 가운데에 새겨져 있는 아르누보 풍의 넝쿨무늬, 그리고 이 미터쯤 되는 커다란 욕조 앞에 있는 하얀 격자 장식 그 무엇 하나 마음에 들지 않는 것이 없었다. 

 

코발트빛 바닥타일이 그대로 비치는 욕조의 물에 발끝을 담가보았다. 물은 따뜻했다. 따뜻하다기보다는 뜨거운 편이었지만, 원체 뱀파이어는 뜨거운 물을 좋아한다. 음, 사실 다른 뱀파이어들과 목욕 취향에 대한 이야기를 나눠보지 않아 모르겠다. 적어도 나는 그랬다. 피를 마실 때를 제외하고는, 온 몸으로 퍼지는 온기를 느낄 수 있는 유일한 때이기 때문이다.

 

이내 나는 온몸을 푹 담갔다. 바란 대로 열기가 온몸에 퍼졌다. 식사를 하고 난 뒤라서 이미 몸이 따뜻해져 있던 터라 아주 뜨겁지는 않았다. 어쨌거나 몸을 씻는 행위는 기분이 좋았다. 어깨에 닿는 금발이 푸른 물속에서 흔들리는 것을 보며 오늘 밤 내내 들러붙어 있었던 찝찝함이 비로소 가시는 것을 느꼈다. 

 

그 때, 나와 마찬가지로 옷을 벗은 루이스가 욕실로 들어왔다. 그는 욕실 안에 가득한 열기와 증기를 느끼곤 눈썹을 살짝 들어올렸다.

 

“누굴 삶을 셈이야, 레스타?”

 

그의 세심한 말에 웃음이 터졌다. 일부러 크게 웃음을 흘리다가 대꾸했다. 

 

“데이지도 않으면서.”

 

하, 그래, 루이스는 체념했다는 듯이 천천히 욕조 안으로 몸을 담갔다. 며칠 동안이나 피를 빨지 않아 창백해진 뱀파이어의 몸엔 새파란 핏줄이 비쳐보였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그의 죽은 육체는 완벽했다. 인간적인 다정함을 그대로 지니고 있는 섬세한 이목구비뿐만 아니라 그 아래 가슴과 배를 따라 잘게 자리 잡혀 있는 근육의 모양까지. 나는 그 모든 것들을 감상하듯이 즐기며 바라보았다. 낡아빠진 헐렁한 옷을 입었을 때는 그다지 드러나지 않았지만, 그는 제법 단단하고 건장한 몸을 가지고 있었다. 나신으로 마주하니 그 사실이 더 실감나게 다가왔다. 그때, 물끄러미 나를 마주하고 있던 그가 입을 열었다.

 

“…말랐네.”

 

“응?”

 

“레스타, 너. 벗으니까 더 마르고 작아 보인다고.”

 

담백하게 그렇게 내뱉는 그에게 화가 치밀려고 했다. 그렇지만 침착하게 대꾸했다. 

 

“루이 너만큼은 아니지만 182cm면 그다지 작은 편은 아니지.”

 

“뭐, 누가 자서전에 쓴 게 사실이라면 그렇겠지.”

 

이제는 정말로 화가 났다. 치사한 공격이었다. 모두들 자신의 이야기를 풀어나갈 때는 어느 정도의 거짓말은 가미하는 법 아닌가. 소설이 아니라고 해도 말이다. 그런데 내가 그다지 의미도 없는 키 이야기에 거짓말을 가미했다고 공격할 것은 무엇이냐는 거다.

 

“그러는 너는 내가 울었다고 썼잖아. 난 운 적 없다니까.”

 

“그래, 미안. 다 내 잘못이지.” 

 

그는 다시 한 번 체념한 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. 맥이 빠졌다. 루이스는 이런 식으로 언제나 나와의 말다툼에서 가볍게 빠져나가는 데에 능했다. 

 

“아무튼 너 너무 말랐어, 레스타.”

 

그가 내 어깨에 젖은 손을 올렸다. 그리고 가슴께와 도드라진 쇄골 부근을 조심스레 쓸었다. 깨지기 쉬운 것을 다루는 듯이. 그 부드러운 손길에 기분이 좋으면서도 우스웠다. 루이스는 내가 아는 뱀파이어 중에서 가장 약한 힘을 가진 이였다. 그런 그가 터무니없을 정도로 강한 힘을 가진 나를 안쓰럽다는 듯이 쳐다보고 있었다. 나는 이제 내 얼굴을 쓸기 시작한 그의 손을 잡았다. 루이스는 별 표정의 변화 없이 내 손을 바라보았다. 은은한 전등 빛을 머금은 녹색 눈동자는 그 어느 때보다도 물 빛깔과 닮아 보였다. 

 

“내가 너보단 작을지 몰라도, 루이스 너 하나쯤은 간단히 으스러뜨려버릴 수 있어.”

 

그리고 충동적으로 젖은 그의 손가락을 입으로 가져갔다. 단단하고 차가운 손가락 위에서 가볍게 혀를 굴리다가 날카로운 송곳니를 세웠다. 생채기가 나며 눈앞의 뱀파이어가 몸을 살짝 떨었다. 입 안 가득 퍼지는 향긋한 피 내음을 느끼며 나는 작은 상처를 천천히 핥았다.

 

“레스타.” 

 

다시 한 번 매끄러운 살갗을 깨무니 루이스가 나무라듯 내 이름을 불렀다. 그러나 그의 말에 집중할 수 없었다. 너무도 오랜만에 음미하는 우리 종족의 피는 지나치게 달콤했다. 현실을 초월한 것 같은 아득한 기쁨이 몸속으로 흘러들어오는 기분이란. 거기다 루이스는 나의 자식이었다. 이 달디 단 피의 절반쯤은 나의 것이라고 생각하니 더 큰 흥분이 나를 감쌌다. 그것에 취해 손가락을 짓씹으려던 찰나, 루이스는 나를 밀어냈다. 상처에서 핏방울이 뚝뚝 떨어져 푸른 물속에 꽃잎처럼 흩어졌다. 

 

“아프잖아.”

 

그는 우리 같은 존재에게는 아무런 의미도 없는 말을 뱉었다. 뱀파이어 주제에, 어차피 몇 초도 안 되어 붙는 재생력을 가진 주제에 그 얼마나 어이없는 말인가. 그리고 아픔보단 쾌감이 컸을 터. 새어나오는 웃음을 참을 수 없었다. 

 

“오, 자꾸 귀엽게 구네, 루이스.”

 

그는 얕은 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 돌렸다. 욕실을 가득 채운 더운 증기 사이에서 문득 그의 달아오른 뺨을 목격한 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 그래서 그의 아름다운 턱을 잡고 나를 보게 했다. 청록빛 눈동자가 올곧게 나를 담았다. 그 모습에 뜻 모를 만족감을 느끼며 나는 물었다.

 

“아까부터 왜 그래?”

 

“무슨 말이지.”

 

“자꾸 인간처럼 굴잖아. 뭐 우리의 섬세한 루이야 원래 쓸데없는 동정신과 위선으로 가득했지만.”

 

노골적인 비꼼에도 여전히 청록빛 눈동자는 고요하게 나를 담고 있었다. 별안간 이 모든 대화에 싫증이 났다. 답답하게 이를 때 없었다. 그는 나를 성가시게 하는 그 알 수 없는 시선으로 한참이나 바라보다가 입을 열었다. 

 

“나야 말로 하고 싶은 말이야. 레스타, 오늘따라 네가 인간으로 느껴지는군.”

 

그 말에 정말 참을 수 없이 웃음이 났다. 내 발작적인 웃음소리가 온 욕실에 울렸다. 

 

“재밌는 말이네, 루이.”

 

“정말이야.”

 

그는 내 놀림이 지긋지긋하다는 듯 미간을 찌푸렸다. 나는 여전히 터져 나오는 웃음을 갈무리하지 못한 채, 손을 뻗어 그의 미간을 지그시 눌렀다. 

 

“찌푸리지 마. 내 창조물에 주름이 진 모습은 싫거든.”

 

이번에는 내 손이 그의 얼굴을 쓸었다. 창백한 피부 가운데에 유난히 붉은 입술이 눈에 띄었다. 며칠 간 피를 마시지 않아 핏줄이 툭툭 불거졌어도 그 입술만은 예쁜 붉은색을 지니고 있었다. 색정적인 기운마저 돌았다. 천천히 그것을 만지작거리자, 그가 다정하게 나에게 입을 맞대어왔다. 차가웠다. 피를 마신 직후라서 온기가 도는 내 몸에 비하면 그의 것은 얼음처럼 느껴졌다. 루이스와 내가 늘 하는 키스처럼 스치듯 음미하고 입을 떼려는데 그가 내 뒷목을 끌어당겼다. 그리고 온기라고는 존재하지 않는 뱀 같은 혀가 나를 감았다. 그러나 냉기와는 반대로 나를 끌어당기는 태도는 따뜻했다. 나는 금세 그의 키스에 매료되었다. 아, 이토록 매혹적인 존재의 애무에 어떻게 홀리지 않을 수 있을까. 

 

한참이나 그와 나는 서로를 탐했다. 마침내 그가 떨어졌을 때, 나는 금세 그가 그리워졌다. 그래서 목덜미에 키스했다. 이를 세워 아까 전에 맛본 황홀한 피를 들이키고 싶다는 충동이 들었다. 매끄러운 살갗에 송곳니가 스치는 순간, 이 끝으로부터 타고 오르는 근질거리는 쾌감에 소름이 돋았다. 하지만 결국 물지는 않았다. 긴 송곳니에 베여 약간의 상처는 남았을지도 모르겠으나. 가벼운 입맞춤을 끝으로 나는 아쉽게 멀어졌다. 내 움직임이 만든 찰랑거리는 물소리가 뱀파이어의 예민한 귓가를 간질였다. 

 

“젠장.”

 

“왜 그러지, 루이?”

 

나는 악마적인 즐거움을 느끼며 물었다. 루이스처럼 고상한 이가 조야한 말을 내뱉는 데에는 흡혈만큼 짜릿한 재미가 있는 법이었다. 그는 신경질적인 태도로 시선을 피했다. 놀리듯이 그를 훑다가 문득 깨달았다. 

 

“오, 루이… 섰어?”

 

루이스는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 나를 밀어냈다. 

 

“저리 가, 레스타.”

 

“왜, 섰잖아.”

 

갈수록 재미를 더하는 상황에 싱글거리는 미소가 그치지 않았다. 나는 그의 분신에 손을 가져갔다. 따뜻한 물속에서 차가운 뱀파이어의 체온이 더욱 생생하게 느껴졌다. 루이스가 몸을 움찔거렸다. 

 

“내 손이 어지간히도 따뜻한가 보군. 금방이라도 갈 것처럼 느끼고 있다니.”

 

그는 말없이 나를 노려보다가 입술을 깨물었다. 붉고 통통한 그것이 날카로운 송곳니에 붙잡히는 모습이 시선을 사로잡았다. 뜻 모를 만족감이 다시 한 번 차올랐다. 눈을 마주치려 하지 않는 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 나는 짐짓 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고는 젖은 머리카락을 한 쪽으로 넘겨 목을 드러냈다. 

 

“자, 마셔.”

 

“싫어.”

 

그는 고집스럽게 내 피를 마시는 것을 거부했다. 꼿꼿이 세운 주제에 고고한 척이라니, 나는 나도 모르게 혀를 찼다. 

 

“그럼 그런 상태로 밤을 새던가.” 

 

그의 아래를 곁눈질하며 말했다. 뱀파이어의 욕정은 흡혈 외의 방식으로는 해소하기도 힘들 터였다. 아마 뱀파이어는 체액도 나오지 않을 텐데 말이다. 역시 루이스는 쓸데없이 고집스러운 족속이었다. 나는 그 말을 끝으로 욕조를 나갔다. 아니, 루이스가 별안간 나를 붙잡지만 않았어도 그랬을 것이다. 

 

“레스타.”

 

거의 짐승의 것처럼 으르렁거리는 목소리가 나를 돌려세웠다. 그리고 곧 그의 아름다운 입술이 나를 덮쳤다. 사뭇 거친 움직임이었다. 나의 것인지 그의 것인지 모를 송곳니에 혀가 자꾸 긁혔다. 그는 아랑곳하지 않고 나를 그대로 빨아들일 것처럼 키스를 계속했다. 혀의 상처에서 비롯된 쓰라림마저 자극적으로 느껴질 정도로 농밀한 입맞춤이었다. 내 얼굴을 붙들고 있던 그의 하얗고 가는 손가락이 별안간 척추를 타고 내려갔다. 도드라진 뼈를 훑는 차가움에 놀라 나는 그의 어깨를 밀어냈다, 

 

“뭐하는 거야?”

 

“네가 이렇게 만들었잖아. 책임져.”

 

“뭐?”

 

나는 멍하니 되물었다. 내 피를 마시지 않겠다고 한 것은 자신이면서, 당최 무슨 이야기를 하고 싶은 것인지 알 수 없었다. 

 

“어쩌자는 거지.”

 

퉁명스러운 말이 절로 튀어나왔다. 그러나 그는 내 말은 신경 쓰이지도 않는지 다가와 나를 지긋이 바라보았다. 시야를 가득 채운 그의 섬세하고도 남자다운 이목구비에 나는 생각의 흐름을 잊었다. 루이스는 천천히 고개를 내렸다. 엷은 증기를 사이에 두고 그의 입술과 나의 것이 스치듯이 닿았다가 떨어졌다. 키스를 구하는 것처럼 내 얼굴을 쓸고 지나간 그는 턱 아래의 예민한 부분을 빨아들이듯 애무하기 시작했다. 깨지기 쉬운 것을 다루는 것 같은 부드러운 손길에 기분이 좋아졌다. 나도 모르게 그의 목을 끌어안았다. 물을 머금어 우아한 모양새로 늘어진 갈색 머리칼이 내 팔 안쪽을 간질였다. 뜨거운 한숨이 연신 흘러나왔다. 그의 손가락은 조금 전과 같이 천천히 아래로 내려가 허리를 더듬기 시작했다. 나는 그제야 그가 무엇을 하려는지 깨달았다. 

 

“어, 루이… 루이?”

 

“왜, 레스타?”

 

그가 다정하게 대꾸했다. 그러나 무언가를 깊이 내리누르는 듯한, 인내심이 담긴 목소리였다. 

 

“…나를 안겠다는 거야? 여기서?”

 

응, 그는 아무렇지도 않게 대꾸했다. 잠깐 멈추었던 손길이 다시 내 허리 아래쪽을 애무했다. 

 

“왜, 불편해? 설마 처음은 아닐 테고.”

 

너무나 익숙하고 일상적인 것을 대하는 것 같은 그 태도에 어쩐지 설득 당하는 기분이 들었다. 그러나 동시에 분한 마음도 들었다. 그래서 나는 도발적으로 물었다.

 

“왜 처음이 아닐 거라고 생각하는데?”

 

루이스는 내 물음에 순간 할 말을 잃은 것 같았다. 그러더니 이내 침착함을 되찾고 대답했다. 

 

“네 자서전. 첫사랑 이야기부터 가장 최근의 연인까지 세세하게 적어놓은 이가 누군데.”

 

“그런… 사정까지는 안 적혀 있을 텐데.”

 

나는 반항적으로 대꾸했다. 이상한 오기가 끓어오르는 기분이었다. 루이스는 그런 내 태도를 알아차리고는 피식 웃었다. 사랑이 가득 담긴 손길이 내 뺨을 쓸었다.

 

“뭐, 알았어. 그래서 지금 싫다는 거야?”

 

“그런 뜻이 아니고, 루이.”

 

그의 목덜미에 두른 손을 올려 젖은 머리칼에 넣었다. 매끄럽게 손가락에 달라붙는 감촉이 기분 좋았다. 

 

“거의 이 백년만이라는 거지. 사실상 처음과 마찬가지일 거라고.”

 

“아… 그래.”

 

어쩐지 탐탁해 하지 못하는 그의 태도에 분한 마음이 들면서도 즐거웠다. 나는 입 꼬리를 크게 올려 미소 지었다. 그리고 덧붙였다.

 

“그러니 좀 더 처녀처럼 대해줘야 하지 않을까.”

 

아까보다 더 흥분한 듯한, 짐승 같은 입맞춤이 나를 덮쳤다. 내 말은 귓등으로도 듣지 않는군, 루이. 나는 그런 생각을 하면서도 열정적으로 그의 키스에 맞춰주기 시작했다. 

 

물속에서도 여전히 서늘한 뱀파이어의 손은 척추를 타고 내려갔다. 그 차가운 손가락이 은밀한 곳까지 어루만지자 반사적으로 몸이 움츠러들었다. 그러나 그는 일말의 주저 없이 내 안으로 파고들었다. 

 

“아……”

 

점점 더 내부로 비집고 들어오는 서늘함 때문에 신음이 새어나왔다. 너무나 맑아 미끄러움이라곤 없는 욕조의 물은 어떠한 윤활유의 역할도 해주지 못했다. 안으로 침입하는 생경한 고통에 적응하기 힘들었다. 하지만 루이스는 조금의 틈도 주지 않을 생각인 것 같았다. 곧바로 그의 손가락이 내부를 희롱하기 시작했기 때문이다. 움직임에 따라 새로운 아픔이 생겨났다. 그러나 그것은 뱀파이어의 재생력 아래에서 부드러운 수건에 뿌려진 물기처럼 말끔히 스며들어 버렸고, 거침없는 손가락은 다시금 같은 아픔을 선사했다. 

 

“아, 루이, 처녀라니까. 살살해.”

 

그러나 내 말을 들을 생각이 눈곱만큼도 없는 눈앞의 뱀파이어는 말없이 손가락을 늘려 예민한 내벽을 짓누를 뿐이었다. 여전히 뻑뻑하고 차가웠다. 억지로 벌려지는 느낌이 그리 좋지만은 않았다. ‘좋지 않았다’ 뿐인가, 아주 아팠다. 온 몸이 절로 동요할 정도였다. 그 때문에 나와 루이스 주위에 물결이 잔잔히 퍼져나갔다. 물 밑에서 벌어지고 있는 행위는 존재하지 않는 것인 양 지극히 평범하고도 아름다운 그 모습에 문득 은밀한 죄를 짓는 기분이 들었다.

 

그 때, 손가락들이 내 안 어딘가를 긁듯이 눌렀다. 그러자 복잡한 감각이 하반신에서 타고 올랐다. 고통과 쾌감이 섞인 야릇한 간지러움이 아래를 괴롭혔다. 동시에 안쪽이 부드럽게 꿈틀거리는 느낌에 참을 수 없이 부끄러워졌다. 이런 식으로 몸을 섞는 관계는 정말 그가 언급했던 ‘첫사랑’ 이후로 처음이었다. 내가 인간이었을 때의 일이니, 기억도 나지 않을 만큼 오래 전의 일이었다. 

 

“무슨 생각해?”

 

그가 거칠게 내 안을 헤집으며 물었다. 나는 그 급작스러운 자극에 허리를 떨었다. 아, 루이, 나의 아름답고도 잔인한 루이스에게는 배려라고는 없었다. 

 

별안간 그의 손가락이 빠져나갔다. 들어왔을 때처럼 예고도, 망설임도 없는 움직임이었다. 더운 물이 다시 입구에 닿는 것이 묘한 느낌이었다. 나는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그에게 둘러져 있었던 팔은 어느새 내려간 채, 내 등 뒤의 욕조 벽을 받치고 있었다. 벌써부터 나 자신을 통제하기 힘들었다. 실수로 힘을 주면 그의 나약한 육체는 회복조차 못할 정도로 산산조각 나버릴 터였다. 나는 조금 전과는 달리 잔뜩 가라앉은 청록빛 눈동자를 마주하며 생각했다. 그는 알고 있을까, 내가 실수로 그를 죽일 수도 있다는 것을.

 

“들어가도 되겠지.”

 

모를 리가 없었다. 그러나 내가 그에게 조금의 해도 끼치지 못한다는 것 또한 그는 알고 있었다. 낮은 어조로 그렇게 통보하듯이 말했을 때, 그리고 정말로 그가 곧바로 자신의 분신을 좁은 곳에 우겨 넣기 시작했을 때, 비로소 그 사실을 실감했다. 

 

상상 이상으로 괴롭게 아래를 찢는 그의 것에 눈앞이 캄캄해졌다. 이 짐승 같은 루이스, 나는 속으로 욕을 퍼붓다가 남은 정신을 끌어 모아 겨우 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 덕분에 우둘투둘한 욕조 벽의 돌에 등이 긁혀 자꾸 따끔거렸다. 그러나 루이스는 그런 내 노력은 몰라준 채 내 허리에 팔을 감고 더 가까이 나를 안았다. 그 순간 더 깊이 침입하는 그이 욕망에 나는 숨을 들이켰다. 그는 차가웠으나, 내 온 몸에는 점점 열이 올라 견딜 수가 없었다. 연결된 곳에서 비롯된 뜨거운 아픔이 나를 지배했다. 그 열기에 머릿속이 몽롱했다. 더운 증기의 물방울들이 물밖에 나와 있는 내 피부에 얇게 달라붙었다. 이 권능을 입은 이후로는 처음 느껴보는 놀랍도록 무력한 기분이었다. 

 

송곳니가 근질거리기 시작했다. 나는 그대로 눈을 감은 채로 그의 목에 입을 올려 더듬었다. 그리고 혈관 위의 얇은 피부를 깨물었다. 달콤한 피가 내게 흘러들어오는 와중에 루이스는 몸을 물렸다가 반동으로 다시 파고들어왔다. 생명의 액체가 주는 즐거움을 누리기도 전에 나의 온 감각은 그의 분신으로, 그를 받아내는 내 은밀한 곳으로 전부 쏠렸다. 난잡하게 쏟아지는 아픔과 기쁨에 아마 소리를 질렀던 것 같다. 

 

“루이, 루이…”

 

버겁게 안을 채운 그가 감당하기 힘들었다. 나는 아득한 쾌감 속에 잠겼다. 하얗게 정전된 그 모든 것들 속에서도, 내 안에 들어찬 그것만은 선명하게 느껴졌다. 너무나 선명해서 표현하기 힘들 정도로 음란했다. 그는 쉴 새 없이 강하게 나를 들쑤셨다. 그 무시무시한 힘에 내 내부가 시시각각 변해가는 것 같았다. 아득한 기분 속에서 나는 다시 처음으로 남자와 잠자리를 같이 했던 때를 떠올렸다. 그 때에도 이렇게 나약하게 쾌감 아래 휘둘리는 잠자리를 가졌던가? 아, 기억할 수 없었다. 바로 그때 강하게 치고 들어오던 루이스에게 새삼스레 안을 자극받았기 때문이다. 나는 우아하지 못한 소리를 내며 허리를 젖혔다. 루이스는 내 머리칼을 쓰다듬는가 싶더니 나를 꽉 붙잡고 뭉근하게 허리를 돌렸다. 계속된 자극에 기가 잔뜩 빨렸다. 그대로 늘어지고 싶었지만 그런 마음과는 달리, 배 근육과 허리는 수축하고 꿈틀거리며 그에게 반응하고 있었다. 새삼 낯이 뜨거워졌다. 세상에, 내 안을 가득 채우고 있는 이가 루이스라니! 이상했다. 믿을 수 없었다. 더 이상한 것은 그 생각 자체만으로도 흥분된다는 사실이었다. 나는 허리를 뒤틀었다. 물이 찰박거리는 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 그 자연의 음색에 어울리지 않는 헐떡이는 소음이 그 위를 덮었다. 

 

몇 번의 추삽질 후에도 아래에서 느껴지는 빠듯함과 뻑뻑함은 조금도 나아지지 않은 채였다. 찢기는 고통과 상처가 붙으며 느껴지는 쾌감이 연이어 공격하듯이 찾아왔다. 느리고 얕게 안을 자극하던 루이스는 그 연이은 감각의 공격에 지쳐 흔들리기만 하는 내가 마음에 들지 않은 건지, 다시 깊은 출납을 반복했다. 예민한 곳을 때리듯이 들어오는 그의 분신에 아름다운 푸른빛의 욕실 풍경이 하얗게 점멸하며 사라졌다. 

 

“레스타.”

 

나직하게 귓가를 채우는 익숙한 목소리에 다시 천천히 시야가 돌아왔다. 잠깐 정신이 나갔던 것 갔다. 정신이 나가다니, 뱀파이어의 몸으로 그게 가당키나 한 일인가. 기가 차서 웃음이 나왔다. 그러나 결국 나는 웃지 못했다. 여전히 내 안에 들어차 있는 버거운 크기의 루이스 때문이었다. 그는 찍어 내리는 움직임을 그치지 않고 계속하고 있었다. 나는 끙끙거리며 애원했다. 

 

“루이, 그만하면 안 될까…… 루이.”

 

그가 달래듯이 나에게 입을 맞추었다. 차가운 그의 입술이 내 것과 맞닿았다. 사실 당시에는 차가움을 느낄 겨를도 없었다. 온 몸이 홧홧해져서 아래의 거친 감각 외에는 아무것도 느낄 수가 없었다. 그가 내 허리를 고쳐 잡고 흔들며 안으로 들어오기 시작했다. 잔뜩 벌려져 그를 머금고 있는 그곳이 뻐근할 지경이었다. 한번 오르가슴의 물결에 휩쓸린 뒤여서인지 작은 움직임에도 내부가 꿈틀거리며 아릿한 감각을 전해왔다. 나는 루이스에게 매달려 울었다. 조금 전에 그를 해칠까 두려워 그에게 안기지 못했던 나의 모습은 온데간데없었다. 그런 걱정은 기우였다는 것을 깨달았다. 아무도 자제하지 못하는, 맹렬하게 몰아치는 태풍처럼 나를 취하는 루이스 앞에서 뱀파이어적인 힘이 나지가 않았다. 우리 종족은 무한한 재생력을 가지고 있지만 지속적인 성적 자극에도 면역력이 있는 것은 아니었다. 나는 자꾸만 어두워져 가는 의식을 부여잡았다. 아니, 이건 기만적인 표현일 것이다. 자꾸만 어두워져 가는 의식에 억지로 새하얀 불을 밝히고 있는 것은 내 안에 있는 루이스였다. 뭉근하게 안을 들쑤시는 것이 무슨 감각을 유발하는지 이제는 구분할 수도 없었다. 그저 하나의 기관이 되어 그를 받았다. 들어찬 선단이 찌르며 자극하는 배 안쪽이 은근하게 아팠다. 내 몸 속도 상처 입었다가 나아졌다하는 무의미한 회복을 반복하고 있는 것일까. 이내 그 생각이 흩어져버렸다. 나를 뿌리까지 잡아 내리며 가장 예민한 안쪽을 긁은 루이스 때문이었다. 그는 아주 느리고 강하게 움직였다. 그 점이 나를 더 달아오르게 했다. 갈 곳 잃은 쾌락이 몸속에서 맴돌았다. 말했듯이, 뱀파이어는 생식을 하지 않는다. 그러니 꼿꼿이 선 내 분신에서도, 나를 범하고 있는 단단한 그의 분신에서도 이러한 막힌 쾌감을 해소해줄 액체는 나오지 않는다는 것이다. 그 점이 이렇게 저주스러울 줄이야. 나는 견디지 못하고 그와 나 사이에 갇혀 눌린 내 음경으로 손을 뻗었다. 그 순간 등허리를 타고 오르는 저릿한 감각 때문에 반사적으로 배가 들썩였다. 내 것을 감싸고만 있는데도 색다른 곳에 주어진 자극에 기절할 것만 같았다. 그러나 진득하게 내 분신을 애무해보아도 막힌 쾌감만 더 쌓였다. 여전히 나는 루이스의 움직임에 밀려 엉망으로 흔들리고 있는 채였다. 머릿속이 점점 과열되었다. 시야가 하얀 열락에 잠겼다가, 눈에 들어찬 발간 눈물 때문에 온통 붉어다가 했다. 자꾸만 내 입에서 새는 소리가 천박해 나는 겨우 입술을 깨물었다. 그런 나의 노력을 유린하듯 그의 우악스러운 손가락이 입속으로 침범했다. 나는 반쯤 의식이 나가서 입안에 들어찬 나뭇가지 같은 손가락을 깨물었다. 흡혈의 기쁨이 상처에서 베어져 나왔다. 그러나 그것은 성기를 매만지는 행위와 마찬가지로 배출되지 못한 쾌감에 더해져 애달프게 할 뿐이었다. 나는 실낱같은 자제력으로 루이스를 다치게 하지 않을 만큼의 힘으로 그를 밀어냈다. 손가락이 입에서 빠져나가며 조금 전처럼 물속에 꽃잎을 그렸다. 루이스는 의아한, 하지만 전혀 그만둘 생각이 없어 보이는 눈빛으로 나를 찌르듯이 바라보았다. 나는 말했다. 아니, 그것보다는 단어를 이어나갔다는 표현이 정확했다. 온통 아래의 감각에 신경이 쏠려 잘 기억이 나지는 않지만 헐떡이며 신음하느라 혀가 제대로 돌아가지 않았던 것 같다. 그런 상태로 나는 사정했다. 

 

“루이, 물어줘…”

 

직진밖에 모르는 그는 이번에도 조금도 주저하지 않았다. 말의 여운이 미처 사라지기도 전에 내 목덜미가 날카로운 두 개의 송곳니에 의해 찢겨나갔다. 믿을 수 없는 흡입력으로 내 몸에서 피가 빠져나감과 동시에 나는 아까보다 더 높은 절정에 달했다.

 

죽을 것 같았다. 뱀파이어에게는 어울리지 않는 그런 표현이 깜빡거리는 의식 안을 지배했다. 환열의 소용돌이는 나를 휩쓸어 제멋대로 가지고 놀다가 서서히 물러가며 내 육체를 놓아주었다. 

 

따뜻한 입술이 뺨에 닿았다. 내 피를 마셔 달아오른 그의 입술은 더 이상 차갑지 않았다. 그는 내 이마에 베인 피땀인지 물인지 모를 축축한 것들을 닦아주었다. 다 끝내고 나서야 처녀를 대하듯이 조심스러운 손길을 내보이는 태도가 기가 막혔다. 그러나 더 어이없었던 것은 이어진 그의 무심하고도 다정한 한마디였다. 

 

“아직 버틸만하지?”

 

루이스는 정말로 파렴치한 새끼였다.

 

그 후로 얼마나 더 시달렸는지는 기억나지 않는다. 사실 그다지 기억하고 싶지 않다. 분명하게 떠올릴 수 있는 것은 하나뿐이었다. 그가 나에게 정욕을 남김없이 쏟아 붓고 나서 마침내 떨어졌을 때, 욕조의 물은 싸늘하게 식어 있었다는 것이다. 그와 내가 흘린 땀과 눈물로 물이 조금 탁해진 것 같기도 했다. 솔직히 조금 안도했다. 만약 우리가 인간이었으면 저 물에 정액도 섞여 들어갔을 것이라 생각하니 끔찍했다. 아, 이런 이야기까지 하는 것은 좀 그런가? 흠, 뭐 어떤가. 이건 출판할 자서전도 아닌데. 

 

아무튼 내 벨벳 코트가 홀딱 젖을 만큼 비가 오던 그날, 그와 처음으로 몸을 섞었다. 다시 생각해도 참 웃기는 일이다. 뱀파이어들이 섹스를 한다니. 아까 뱀파이어들은 목욕을 하지도 않는다고 생각하는 인간들을 비웃은 게 무색해지는군. 그렇지 않나. 200백년이나 먹은 나 뱀파이어도 이제야 낮선 영역을 알게 되었는데 말이다. 그 낮선 영역에 같이 발을 디디게 된 이가 내 자식 루이라… 그것 참 기묘하고도 그럴듯한 날이었다. 

 

 

19xx. x. xx 

 

레스타 드 리용쿠르


End file.
